


Utawarerumono: Mask of Fury

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Utawarerumono | The One Being Sung
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Years after the end of Mask of Truth, new dark clouds stir over Yamato...





	1. Mask of Fury

**_There is a legend told by a prophecy. It tells of seven demons born of unnatural means, created to punish man for their sins. They each bear a mask that tells of their demon status. When the seven gather, the end shall begin and the world will burn for seven years..._ **

[Kingdom of Tuskur - Emperor’s Residence]

It was a sunny afternoon as the crown prince, Nioh, stared aimlessly at the blue sky from his bedroom window. His long silky black hair was let down as usual and he was dressed in black house shoes, blue jeans, and a black tank top. Compared to the rest of his family, he’s always liked the modern fashion of Yamato more than the old fashioned clothes found in Tuskur. 

His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at his door. A maid then entered and gave a respectful bow. She remained oddly silent though.

“I know you didn’t just come to bow your head. What is it?” Nioh asked.

“Her Highness asks for your presence in the audience hall.” the maid replied.

“Okay, dismissed.” Nioh told her.

“One other thing, young lord…” the maid spoke nervously.

“What is it?” Nioh asked.

“We received a response on your refusal to accept the hand of Yamato’s imperial princess…” the maid spoke up.

“I told you people that I’m not touching a chick as cold as her.” Nioh groaned.

“Well… she has come to make a personal visit.” the maid explained.

“Jeez, can’t she take no for an answer? Or is she just that desperate?” Nioh groaned crossing his arms.

“Your presence is required as a result of this.” the maid continued.

“Fine, whatever. Dismissed.” Nioh sighed.

_ First grandma tries to spring marriage on me, now the chick she tried to set me up with can’t take a hint. The day’s only just started and it already feels like the worst. Mom will let me have it later if I don’t go though... _

He made his way through the castle eventually arriving at the audience hall. Sitting on the throne was Empress Kuon, her hair grayed from age. By her sitting dutifully was a woman with some resemblance to her dressed in a proper kimono with design work befitting royalty on it. This woman is Nioh’s mother and Kuon’s third daughter, Mion. Some of the Tuskur nobles had gathered and silently scowled as he casually walked up to his family without a shred of noble caliber.

“You actually came.” Kuon smirked.

“Don’t give me that, I know you two would have put the tail squeeze on me later if I didn’t come.” Nioh huffed dismissively.

“Well, Princess Renge was not happy when she heard you refused her sister’s hand calling her a, as you bluntly stated, ‘living icicle’. So she’s come to air her complaints in person.” Kuon told him.

“Sister? Yamato only has the one princess doesn’t it? Imperial Princess Renge?” Nioh questioned seeming very confused.

“Who on earth told you that? Yamato has three princess: Renge the oldest, Hachiko the middle child, and Hinata the youngest. They’re known as the Diamonds of Yamato.” Mion corrected him.

“So… what you mean to tell me is that it wasn’t Renge you tried to engage me to, but one of her sisters?” Nioh asked.

“Yes. We tried to engage you to Princess Hinata. This is actually a much better situation than I thought it would be. It’s all just a misunderstanding. I thought it was odd to call the kindest of the three an icicle.” Kuon giggled.

“Your Highness! Presenting Princess Renge of Yamato!” a messenger cried trying to outrun a woman with long brown hair in a black military uniform akin to revolutionary soldiers.

The woman skid to a stop mere feet from Nioh as the messenger fell face-first trying to catch his breath. The muscular woman before him was Renge all right. She’s beautiful but can easily lift you over her head with one hand if she wanted to.

“You have some nerve making Hinata cry…” Renge snarled grabbing the hilt of her katana.

“Stay your blade, Renge. It seems that we weren’t clear enough when explaining his engagement to him. He thought that when we told him he was engaged to a Yamatan princess it was you we meant.” Kuon told her.

“Oh screw you, you said ‘the Imperial Princess’ in your letter and you know it! That implies there’s only one!” Nioh burst out shaking his fist making the nobles gasp sweating a bit.

“Nioh, you’re acting very uncivilized in front of our guest…” his mother snarled trying to keep her own temper in check.

“Shut up! You’re making me out to be the bad guy and I refuse to sit back and let it happen!” Nioh scowled.

“With all due respect, majesty… it is the parent’s job to ensure his education is thorough. Therefor would it not have fallen to you to inform him of Yamato’s royalty?” Renge asked and the nobles went dead silent.

“Urk!”

“That’s very true. In fact, of late I’ve noticed significant gaps in his education that he should have known ages ago…” Kuon spoke shooting a glance to her daughter, who was now staring at her lap a few shades redder.

_ There’s a sight you don’t see every day. Mom was the baby so she often got away with things her sisters didn’t, or so my aunts have told me anyway. I thought my lessons were getting lighter too, so this confirms it. Mom can be just as much of a slacker as I can be, and now she’s paying for cutting corners. _

“Education aside, I can take all of this as a misunderstanding and you will marry my sister?” Renge asked Nioh making him jump a little.

“W-Well, I’d like to meet her first. Isn’t that how these things go?” Nioh replied.

“We lack the luxury of time for that. Yes or no?” Renge shook her head.

“I’m not going to slingshot into marriage with a woman I don’t even know, even for political gain… so no. Let her know that I’m open to it if we get to know each other first.” Nioh replied with a heavy sigh.

“Very well.” Renge spoke and her expression saddened as she began walking away.

“I’m sorry Hinata…”

_ I could have swore that she just apologized to someone under her breath. Most would let it go, but in my family when someone says anything under their breath it usually has an implication or two. So her apologizing has got me very suspicious. _

“My Lady, you’ve come all this way. Why not enjoy some Tuskan hospitality before you return to Yamato?” Kuon offered.

“If you insist, but I must leave first thing in the morning due to time constraints.” Renge nodded.

_ Perfect! I can have a little adventure and find out what she meant with her apology at the same time. Two birds with one stone. All that leaves is making preparations and then sneaking out before the ship leaves. _

While Kuon was busy being a host, while punishing Mion, Nioh managed to slip away. He hurried to his room and packed a few sets of clothes. Opening his taller wardrobe revealed a wealth of weapons. If he were going for discretion a smaller self-defense weapon would be best. After a little rummaging he found the one wakizashi in his possession, said to be made with Yamatan forging techniques. The ornately crafted red and black scabbard had a carrying strap that easily slipped in over his belt without stretching the loops of his jeans. With all that done, he was ready to escape when the chance presented itself.

“Going somewhere, young lord?” a voice spoke almost making him leap out of his skin turning to face the window of his room.

In a skin-tight black bodysuit with armored bracers on her arms and legs was a woman his age with shoulder length green hair. This is Nioh’s childhood friend and personal bodyguard, Rie.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Nioh scolded her.

“You just looked so ready to go check out Yamato’s capital with your own eyes that I couldn’t resist. I just hope you don’t plan on leaving your personal guard behind.” Rie smiled.

“It’s easier for one person to slip out than two.” Nioh huffed.

“Oh yeah? Did you forget that I’m a master of stealth? Chances are that someone will spot you if I don’t lend a hand.” Rie smirked.

“Y-You don’t know that!” Nioh barked defiantly.

“I’ve known you since I was told that I’d be your personal ninja. Stealthy you are most certainly not.” Rie giggled.

“Excuse me for wanting to know why Renge has to apologize to Hinata.” Nioh groaned.

“You don’t know? There’s a bit of outrage from the nobles and generals about who should succeed the Mikado. Assassination attempts from all parties are a given in this kind of situation, so since Hinata isn’t in line for the throne Renge had the idea of marrying her off for her safety. Renge can easily defend herself but Hinata is fragile.” Rie explained.

“I still want to know what she’s like. If I have to I can have you fake her death like you did for my cousin and bring her here for sanctuary.” Nioh told her.

“How romantic… a faked death to run away together to the prince’s home kingdom…” Rie giggled blushing a bit.

“You read too many love novels…” Nioh commented.

“So, it’s decided, I’m going with you.” Rie smiled.

“I’m pretty sure that even if I said no you’d tail me from the shadows anyway.” Nioh scoffed.

“You know me so well.” Rie giggled with a knowing grin.

The day passed and Rie wound up waking Nioh up so they wouldn’t miss their chance to hop aboard the ship. With Rie’s specific instructions Nioh was able to successfully get out without being detected. From there it was to the shoreline tailing the regiment of Yamatan soldiers with Renge at the lead. While the sailors prepared to set sail with new provisions Rie snuck him on board in the dark of the morning gloom. Below deck they took shelter behind some large boxes in the back.

“It’ll be a few days to Yamato from here.” Rie told him.

“Not sure how well Renge will take stowaways though.” Nioh sighed.

_ Those were a long few days. The ship kept tossing and turning. It’s not like there’s much for stowaways to do aboard the ship either since we’re technically hiding. Soon enough we heard sea birds though, which meant land was usually near. _

“Capital Port ahoy!” a sailor cried.

“Look alive men, we’re almost home! No one idles, get your asses in gear and do something!” Renge called like a general commanding troops.

_ Renge descended to our floor and the worst possible situation occurred… a sneeze was coming on. Rie and I tried everything but there was no fighting it as my mouth fought against us opening up… no matter ah… ah… AH... _

“ACHOO!!!”

“Who’s there?!” Renge roared drawing her blade as she jumped back from the crates they were behind.

“So close…” Rie whispered.

“Come out before I force you out.” Renge demanded and Nioh vaulted the crate he was behind.

“Sup?” Nioh spoke nervously trying to play it off.

“Prince Nioh…?” Renge spoke in disbelief.

“Ahahaha, l-lovely weather we’re having today…” Nioh spoke.

“You snuck on board?” Renge snarled grabbing his tank top collar with a definite amazon’s grip.

“I’ll have to ask that you unhand him.” Rie spoke also coming out of hiding.

“Who’s this?” Renge demanded.

“My personal guard. Helped me get on board. Wanted to meet your sister.” Nioh summarized his plan to her.

“There are easier ways of coming along. You should bring these things up during the audience instead of asking in private so I also have a say in the matter.” Renge sighed releasing him.

“That’s the thing… I kind of came without asking. Mom and grandma have this weird policy where they refuse to let me leave Tuskur. It’s really annoying and inconvenient for anyone they try to marry me to. I can never go to them, they always have to come to me.” Nioh complained while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Is this true?” Renge asked turning to Rie.

“I don’t know the details, but the empress is quite protective of the young lord. She allows him to go anywhere in Tuskur territory, but never outside of it.” Rie replied.

“Well, the fact remains that you are here now. I may as well help you accomplish the reason for your visit and return home promptly.” Renge sighed pinching the bridge between her eyes.

The boat docked and many of the soldiers were perplexed by their foreign visitor, but snapped to attention at Renge’s command. A grand welcome was put on all the way to palace. Inside the palace several nobles were eyeing Nioh and Rie suspiciously. At the audience hall the Pillar Generals had assembled: some still active from the Yamatan Civil War, others their successors, a few completely new. 

_ Is it really such a big deal that their top brass had to gather? Well, thinking about it this is about marrying an imperial princess. That makes it a very serious political affair. _

“Kneel before Her Imperial Highness, the Mikado.” Honoka commanded and everyone obeyed.

Anju, a grown woman now, walked from behind the curtains and sat in her throne. Her expression was gentle but stoic as she rested her cheek tenderly on her left hand’s knuckles.

“Prince Nioh of Tuskur… grandson of my dear friend, the empress. I haven’t seen you since you were a little toddler too scared to come out from behind his mommy.” Anju spoke getting a nostalgic look on her face.

“A thousand apologies, your grace, but I don’t recall ever meeting.” Nioh admitted without looking up making the nobles gasp.

“You were but a baby that’d just learned to walk at the time, so it is understandable. You’ve grown into quite the handsome young man.” Anju chuckled softly.

“Mother, with all due respect, he’s come on a personal visit to see Hinata.” Renge spoke up.

“Renge, this is unlike you. Our guest has only just arrived and you’re trying to rush the formalities? He was far too young to remember his first visit to Yamato, so please allow him to enjoy his stay.” Anju gently scolded her.

“I believe I had a messenger tell you of his situation…” Renge groaned in agitation.

“Renge… I understand your concern, but I am fully aware of why he is kept country-bound. There is no danger in his being here.” Anju told her.

“You do?!” Nioh exclaimed forgetting all sense of dignity and position to stand.

_ Crap, I acted without thinking… I think I just pissed off every noble and general in this room... _

“Kuon didn’t tell you? Strange considering the aftermath.” Anju spoke with a perplexed look.

“It is not my place to speak but Lady Kuon has made it very clear that he is to never recall what happened lest it repeat on a larger scale!” Rie interjected visibly sweating.

“You knew too, Rie?!” Nioh gasped turning to her.

“I can respect why Kuon would hide it… but he deserves to know, especially since he could find out any day.” Anju sighed standing from her throne.

She descended the stairs to the nobles shock and showed herself to be just as tall as Nioh. Anju then put her hands on his shoulders comfortingly.

“You were born with a power that, untamed, holds the potential of great destruction. During your visit all those years ago, assassins after Renge’s head infiltrated the palace. They tried to eliminate you because you saw their faces… unwittingly causing that power to awaken in self-defense. There were no casualties, if you don’t count the assassins, but lots of property damage… and the visage of a blood-stained demon among the wreckage.” Anju told him.

“I don’t remember what happened that night very clearly, but I definitely remember having to share a room with Hachiko while mine was rebuilt.” Renge admitted.

“So… I turn into a monster…? No offense, but that sounds far fetched.” Nioh told her.

“I know how it must sound, but it is the truth. Such powers do exist. I can have General Weiss demonstrate for you if you like?” Anju offered gesturing to a lean-bodied young man with short grey hair wearing only blue jeans and a full face mask with three horns showing pale blue eyes beneath it. 

**WEISS - PILLAR GENERAL**

“Weiss? Odd name for someone from Yamato…” Nioh spoke before covering his mouth quickly.

“You have not offended me, young lord. Like you I am not originally from a land serving Yamato, so I understand fully that my name is strange. In my homeland it is the name of a child blessed by the Divine Spirit of Winter.” Weiss chuckled.

“He has a very unique fighting style to go with his foreign pedigree. Cold weather doesn’t seem to bother him either, he’s shirtless year round.” Anju told Nioh, and Nioh could have swore that Weiss sparkled for a second at her words.

At that moment the audience hall doors burst open. Someone ran full speed inside almost tripping a few times about knocking Renge over running into her.

“I see she’s finally awake.” Anju giggled.

The pale girl clinging to Renge was petite and modestly gifted bearing very long light brown hair. Her ears and tail were identical to Anju’s. Her eyes were a sparkling emerald green. Apparently she really had just gotten up as her hair wasn’t combed and she was dressed only in a black gown resembling a kimono.

“Why didn’t you come tell me what he’d said first thing…?” the girl asked Renge in a soft voice.

“Well, a lot of things happened quickly. What it boils down to is a misunderstanding really. He thought that the engagement was to me. The prince actually wants to meet with you first.” Renge replied with an apologetic smile.

“Wah? T-Then I’ll get ready to sail immediately.” the girl told her.

“Actually… the prince… is right over there.” Renge nervously pointed out.

“Prince Nioh, I give you my youngest daughter… Princess Hinata.” Anju smiled.

**HINATA - 3RD IMPERIAL PRINCESS**

“Prince… Nioh…? Is here…?” Hinata whimpered staring at him.

“Yo.” Nioh greeted her.

Hinata went a few shades redder before suddenly fleeing the room. A few of the generals snickered a little. All Renge could do was stifle the urge to sigh in exasperation.

“Is she gonna be okay?” Nioh asked Anju.

“Hinata’s always been shy. She doesn’t have muscles like Renge or advanced intellect like Hachiko, but her domestic skills are second to none. Of course she had a very good teacher. Huh, maybe in hindsight that’s why she remained so shy…?” Anju explained.

“Don’t all royalty get domestic training?” Nioh questioned.

“Between us, both Renge and Hachiko still have monthly lessons. Renge found a way to burn the water for tea and Hachiko can’t cook to save her life. Both have… a little while to go before they’re marriage ready, at least in the eyes of nobility.” Anju whispered to him.

“Well, she definitely looked cute.” Nioh smiled.

“Until Hinata is ready, shall we move to our dining hall for some food? I’m starving really.” Anju suggested with a hungry smile.

The nobility in the room were at a loss. To them, the Mikado never broke imperial character… yet here she was acting buddy-buddy with a foreign prince. At the dining hall Anju’s true nature shown more with the immense spread of food laid out. Her appetite even as an adult is still staggering. Renge seemed to inherit that bottomless stomach, just as Nioh had inherited his from Kuon’s genetics. Rie looked to be at a loss slowly eating a bowl of rice.

“You’re not gonna eat anything else?” Nioh asked her.

“I’m not that hungry…” she replied.

“It’s because she went ahead and told me the secret isn’t it?” Nioh asked.

“Young lord, I’d very much like to ignore this subject.” Rie groaned.

“You have no right to speak to him in such a manner, bodyguard or not. When he asks a question you answer, willing or not.” a very deep voice spoke alerting the two to the presence of a mountain of dark-skinned flesh behind them.

The man standing there had very long shaggy blond hair, crimson eyes, and was dressed in thick armor. His height and muscles make him rival to Vurai the Traitor in sheer intimidation.

**GAIUS - PILLAR GENERAL**

“Gaius, join us! You must be hungry after your trip to Uzurusha!” Anju cheered happily.

“If you insist, I will hold my report until after our meal.” Gaius spoke as his expression lightened and a small grin crossed his face.

“Once again Miyuri nailed it. Common food is so much better than expensive cuisine.” Anju squealed continuing to gleefully eat as Gaius sat down by her placing orders to the servants for the cooks.

“Do you truly wish to know why I hid it as well, young lord?” Rie asked Nioh.

“Yep.” he nodded.

“The incident during your visit was not the first time that power was unleashed. One night you had become incredibly sick, or at least you appeared to be. You were fine until lunch when you suddenly collapsed. You’d gotten a severe fever, you couldn’t even keep water down, and you seemed to be in too much pain to sleep. In the dead of night, it happened… your first transformation. It took your entire family to weaken you enough for Lady Kuon to safely administer a sedative. I was powerless to help, though I tried. Left behind on your face when you turned back was a pitch black mask similar to the white masks found in Yamato. The same mask was left behind on you after the incident here too, despite Lady Kuon having destroyed it the first time. You had no recollection of the transformation, so we decided to keep it secret.” Rie regaled for him.

“That mask is still around. Lady Kuon asked us to keep it here, safely locked away. I guess she figured if she destroyed it again you’d just transform and get it back.” Anju told Nioh.

“I-I’m ready now.” Hinata’s voice squeaked as she shuffled to Anju’s other side sitting down.

Her hair was nice and straight with a flower in it now, and she was dressed in a proper red and pink kimono. She really did look just like a doll.

“Always a messy sleeper.” Anju giggled hugging her with one arm.

“M-Mother, not in front of…” Hinata whimpered turning red again.

_ She’s so cute. Is she really the same age as me? Her chest says yes but her height and face say no… _

“Oh you don’t have to be so nervous, sweetheart. Her dream since she was a little girl has been to be a bride.” Anju giggled and Hinata’s tail wrapped around her throat squeezing tight, but she was completely unphased.

“D-Don’t tell him that!” Hinata squeaked in embarrassment trying to make it hurt, but no matter how she squeezed Anju just laughed heartily.

_ Yeesh… reminds me of punishments back home… I’m getting a headache just looking at it… which makes me dread what awaits me when mom finds out. No wait, I disobeyed grandma, it’s her that I should be afraid of the most right now... _

“Well, Nioh? Any questions for my darling daughter?” Anju asked while yanking Hinata effortlessly into her lap with a single hand.

“What do you like to do for fun outside the palace?” Nioh replied.

“She doesn’t leave.” Renge scoffed.

“I sometimes go to sports events. They’re always coming up with new ones. Some are even resurrected from the old world.” Hinata answered.

“That’s news to me.” Renge spoke in disbelief.

“You don’t know your sister as well as you think you do, huh? She doesn’t look it but she’s quite outgoing. Sometimes while you’re overseas she’ll go visit some of the pillar princesses.” Anju snickered.

“Tuskur doesn’t have much variety in the way of sports… only three that I can name off the top of my head.” Nioh shrugged.

“Ah, Hinata, how about you take him to some of your favorite sporting events?” Anju suggested.

“My favorites…? T-That will require waiting until nightfall.” Hinata admitted.

“No wonder you’re always sleeping in, you’re out late at night…” Renge sighed.

“Why not show him around the capital until dark then? Get a little time to get to know each other personally?” Anju suggested.

“J-Just us…?” Hinata squeaked.

“No.” Renge snarled.

“Yes.” Anju smiled at her.

_ I get the feeling that Renge doesn’t trust me. I’m not going to jump her or anything. Unlike some princes, I was taught respect for women. Especially since I grew up almost entirely around beautiful women... _

“Mother, I must protest.” Renge told her.

“I agree. I must always be guarding the young lord.” Rie spoke up.

“If you insist… it’s an imperial order, these two are to be unaccompanied by anyone.” Anju smiled wide.

“T-That’s an abuse of authority…” Renge groaned knowing full well that she’s serious.

“Um… Renge… I… I… I’m not a kid anymore… you won’t always be there to hold my hand either.” Hinata managed to tell her.

“The meek princess finally says it.” Gaius smirked.

“If… you’re okay with being alone with him… I can’t say anything…” Renge sighed in defeat.

“Rie, I already know that it’s pointless to tell you to stay, so maintain a non-invasive distance that will still allow you to act quickly in the event of an emergency.” Nioh ordered her.

“Thank you for understanding, young lord.” Rie replied bowing to him.

“She’d disobey an imperial order?” Anju smirked.

“That’s Rie. She doesn’t care if she pisses off an entire nation to fulfill her duty.” Nioh chuckled.

“Admirable dedication, but stupid if it brings more trouble for the master she serves.” Gaius scoffed.

“It’s fine. Dedication like that is what saved my life as a little girl, after all. All I ask is that she obey Yamatan law.” Anju smiled.

In the depths of the palace’s Eden Area, as Lord Haku had it deemed, lay a vault for objects deemed too dangerous for the current world. At all times there are twenty guards outside and ten inside, always making sure nothing is stolen. 

At the very back of the vault in a case bearing dozens of seals was a pitch black half-mask with two large horns on the temples. Everything seemed normal… until one of the seals began to peel back. A passing guard, thinking nothing of it, gently pressed the seal back into place trying not to smudge the lettering on it. With a satisfied nod they continued their patrol, unaware that the seal then snapped back fluttering off the box slowly drifting down to the floor as a few other seals began to peel as well...


	2. Incarnation of Wrath

Back in Tuskur, everyone was in a panic looking for Nioh. Everyone… except for Kuon, who was enjoying some tea looking at the distant ocean.

“Mother, why aren’t you concerned?!” Mion roared thrusting the door to her room open.

“Of course I am… but I figured this would happen sooner or later. He is my grandson and I did have a hand in raising him. I guess he picked up my habit of following my heart somewhere along the way.” Kuon smiled warmly.

“Then you know where he went?!” Mion demanded to know.

“Of course I know, silly, there’s only one place he could have gone without getting caught. He’s in Yamato.” Kuon replied taking another sip of her tea.

“That’s horrible! What if he transforms again?! It took all of us to calm him down both times! He’s not a kid anymore!” Mion exclaimed exasperated.

“Precisely why I have chosen to do nothing. He’s grown up now, whether we like it or not. Anju has likely told him of his powers as well, so that Gigiri is out of the bag. If anything happens we’ll be there for him, but his choices are in his hands now.” Kuon told her as she calmly refilled her cup.

“Mother, not everyone is going to be okay with his powers!” Mion cried and Kuon shot her a stern glare.

“We won’t always be around to prevent his powers from waking up. Now is the time to begin looking to Option B for him: teach him control. If he awakens then his natural instinct will be to return home for help.” Kuon scolded her.

“Mother… I’m not ready… to let him go yet…” Mion whimpered.

“You think that I was ready when I let your sisters and brother leave the nest? It felt like a piece of my heart leaving each time, but I let them go no matter how it hurt. They were their own people, and I had done all I could to prepare them for the outside world. You chose to stay and married a good man, then gave me a grandchild. I still remember your panic attacks from whenever you couldn’t figure out why he wouldn’t stop crying.” Kuon lectured in a kinder tone of voice.

“Mother… I… I’m just so worried… he doesn’t know what’s out there… or how dangerous it can be...” Mion spoke sitting by her starting to cry.

“I’ve waited so long to have this conversation with you. My mothers helped me through those feelings when I went through it, so now I can help you get through it.” Kuon smiled hugging her gently.

Back in Yamato, evening had finally fallen. Hinata was visibly nervous and fidgety taking Nioh to her favorite sports arenas. Most of them weren’t something princesses, let alone women, would normally be interested in. Once at them a whole new side of Hinata came out pleasantly surprising Nioh. This was the side of her that loves the roar of the crowd and joining in the chants for her favorite players. 

Everything was going energetically, sort of like a date. That is… until the last stop on their tour de sports. Hinata became fidgety and nervous again, but almost more so than earlier. She was a little red in the face too.

“This last one isn’t illegal is it?” Nioh teased making her flinch.

“No, no, no! It’s all legal! All the places we’ve been are official and sanctioned by mother! I’d never be able to sit down again if any of them were illegal!” Hinata blurted in a flustered manner.

“I’m just kidding. I wouldn’t know what’s illegal or not in Yamato anyway.” Nioh laughed patting her head seeming to calm her down a bit.

“F-For your information, it’s a sport that combines blood, sweat, tears, and physical prowess in one-on-one combat.” Hinata spoke in a somewhat huffy mood.

The building they went to next definitely looked proper. The staff were dressed in butler and maid outfits. The front counter maid recognized Hinata immediately and smiled.

“Are you here to watch or have a go, my lady?” the maid asked politely.

“H-Have a go? W-What ever could you be implying? I-I’m just here to watch some wrestling with my potential fiance.” Hinata spoke obviously hiding something.

“If you’re looking to impress him-” the maid smirked when Hinata very quickly motioned to shut up with her hand across the throat so Nioh couldn’t see.

“Right. Two tickets. Will that be all night or just a single match?” 

“W-Well, just one…” Hinata nervously chuckled.

“If you enjoy it shouldn’t you show me the full experience of it?” Nioh questioned making her stiffen up a bit.

_ I can tell she’s really nervous about this one. She must be scared that I’ll think she’s weird or something. Like grandma always says, never judge someone for their tastes. I’m not going to hold her back from a good time on my account. _

“We’ll go all night, please.” Nioh smiled to the maid making Hinata gasp covering her mouth.

“Two tickets for all night. Enjoy the festivities you two.” the maid winked handing them their tickets.

The arena they entered was almost like a colosseum. The seats were in descending rows and at the bottom was a fight pit with a ring set up in the middle. Actually, it was identical to a gladiator pit. With its appearance it could have been used for such events at one point. The crowd was going wild over the current bout.

Hinata moved like a rusty machine leading the way to their seats. In fact Nioh was sure that she was sweating. 

_ Hmm… seems she doesn’t feel like she can relax yet. This must be her absolute favorite. I can try that trick my aunt taught me to help nervous people calm down, but I’ve never actually practiced it. Ah well, here goes nothing. _

Nioh silently moved his hand toward the back of Hinata’s neck. Before she could even notice he’d begun using his fingers to massage along her spine sending shivers down it. Each shiver seemed to release a little tension bit by bit. In a mere two minutes she looked much looser than before.

“Feel better?” Nioh whispered to her.

“Yes. That felt really good.” Hinata smiled warmly.

“It’s a trick my aunt taught me to relax nervous or stressed people. Apparently it has to do with the connection the neck has with the brain to reduce anxiety. I don’t really get it but I’m glad it worked.” Nioh chuckled.

The rest of the night Nioh and Hinata had a great time watching the many matches that went on in the night. Hinata had a nickname for each and every competitor. When it was finally time to go Hinata was still loose and giggling with joy. Nioh was happy to see this side of her. The only thing he wondered is what the clerk meant by having a go. Despite his curiosity he decided to let it go.

On the way back to the palace the hairs on the back of Nioh’s neck began to stand. Very quickly he put his arm around Hinata and walked her down an alley before quickly turning to find a small mob of masked people there.

“Can I help you?” Nioh spoke in a stern voice.

“Heheheh… why, by handing over that girly there. She’s a walking money factory…” one of the gang snickered.

“Oh, so you’re slave runners, huh?” Nioh scoffed in offense.

“No point trying to run… we’ve got ya outnumbered and we’ve got gunmen with deadeye aim…” another threatened.

“You mean these gunmen?” Rie spoke as she leapt from the shadows cutting down the hoodlums in the back with a katana.

“W-What the?!” one of them gasped.

“Perfect timing, Rie.” Nioh smiled.

“S-She really was tailing us…” Hinata spoke in disbelief.

“Well she  _ is _ a ninja. She wouldn’t be very good at her job if we knew she was there.” Nioh laughed.

“Y-You bastard!” another hoodlum roared drawing a sword charging only to be cut down in a flash by Rie.

“Tsk, tsk. Know your place.” Rie spoke in a cold tone.

“I may as well get some exercise in. Plus it’s no fair if you get all the fun, Rie.” Nioh sighed stretching his shoulders before drawing his wakizashi.

“If you insist, young lord.” Rie spoke readying her blade to strike once more.

In a short three minutes Nioh and Rie left the group of hoodlums in a large heap, some dead and others beaten within an inch of their life. Hinata was shocked at just how strong the two of them are. She’d never seen Tuskan Martial Artes in conjunction with swordplay before either.

“One move and the girly dies!” a brutally beaten hoodlum cried popping to his feet behind Hinata putting a knife to her throat.

Hinata’s eyes glazed over as she felt the knife just barely touch her neck. It was like a mirage how fast her obi came undone. Her kimono dropped revealing a toned build dressed in a pitch black strapless singlet connected to a choker with the royal crest on the chest, black elbow pads, and matching knee pads. Even faster she slammed her elbow into the hoodlum’s gut making him drop the knife and proceeded to shoulder throw him through the nearby wall.

“You think your bitch ass can hold a knife to me?! I am Overlord Hinata! I will fuck your shit up!” Hinata roared in a complete change of character.

“Deceptively strong.” Rie commented snapping Hinata back to reality.

“Y-Y-You… s-saw…” Hinata whimpered going beet red.

“I got it, you don’t just watch wrestling you also participate.” Nioh pieced together slapping one hand on the palm of the other.

“Y-Y-You can’t tell mother! O-Or my sisters either! In fact, no one in my family or Yamato’s nobility can know!” Hinata panicked grabbing Nioh’s shoulders in a panic starting to cry.

“Hey, I’m not that guy. Your secret is safe with me.” Nioh smiled reassuringly.

“We should leave before some of them come to.” Rie told them.

Rie helped Hinata put her kimono back on and the group began walking as a cold wind blew. Hinata was still red in the face as they walked. Nioh attempted to make her feel better by complimenting her strength, but it didn’t even make her look up. In Nioh’s ear there was a very faint whisper…

“Found you, murderer…”

Simultaneously in the vault, the mask was now starting to twitch as seals peeled off faster than shrine maidens could replace them. The mask shook more and more until it began moving on the pillow. One began to chant and an eerie red light began shining on the mask as it unleashed a colossal pillar of red light skyward destroying the case blowing a hole through the roof and into the night sky. When it faded the mask was gone and ashes remained of the pillow and seals.

Back on the streets, it happened faster than you can blink after Nioh heard the voice. A ninja blade had pierced him through the back coming out his chest. He coughed up blood falling forward as the assailant easily dodged Rie locking in combat as Hinata looked in horror at Nioh as he fell forward seemingly in slow motion.

_ What just… happened…? Am I… dying…? No… I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die… I just met her… if I’m going to die she’ll be next… no… I won’t let that happen… I’ll… protect her… I’LL… PROTECT HER!!! _

Inches before the ground the mask came spinning like a boomerang slapping onto Nioh’s face making him slam his fists down to prevent impact with inhuman reflexes. The red aura around the mask began to grow and expand over Nioh as he stood up. A very audible but slow heartbeat was coming from him as he turned to face the assailant and Rie. It was dark but the crimson in Nioh’s eyes made the figure of a girl his age very visible. 

“Young lord, no! You mustn’t!” Rie gasped when Nioh let out a deafening roar as the aura raged and enveloped him firing another pillar into the sky turning the moon black and the sky blood red.

The heartbeat became faster as the aura faded. Nioh was revealed to have transformed into a massive pitch black humanoid dragon without wings. He had veins in his arms and legs pulsing with a sinister dark purple energy. His eyes were an eerie glowing red. 

“What… is that…?” a nearby guard gasped seeing him just peeking over a building.

“You finally show your true form, murderer!” the assailant screamed charging him.

_ Protect her… I will protect her… protect her... _

The assailant leapt at him and with another deafening roar he sent her flying through the night sky crashing through a local storehouse. In a panic guards rushed and attempted to attack, but their weapons broke and bent as if his skin were solid steel. In a roar of anger he knocked them away with one arm.

“Young Lord, please calm down!” Rie cried leaping onto his shoulder.

Nioh let out a furious roar starting to walk toward the storehouse the assailant landed in. Hinata panickedly grabbed the end of his tail holding on for dear life as it swayed back and forth. More and more guards charged only to be knocked away oddly landing in soft places.

_ Protect… protect… protect… protect… protect... _

Nioh slapped away the storehouse roof and the assailant leapt out going for the eyes, but in a quick snap of his neck bit down on her blade snapping it in two. She had no time to get out of the way as Nioh slammed his hand down making her cough up blood as a crater formed under her. He then dug his fingers into the ground pinning her there. Nioh then raised his fist with a murderous look on his face.

“Young lord she’s had enough!” Rie screamed in his ear.

_ PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT…!!! _

“Nioh!” Hinata cried making his fist freeze mere inches from the assailant’s face as she lay gasping for air with blood all over her mouth and jaw from the earlier impact.

“He stopped…?” Rie gasped.

“This isn’t you, Nioh! You wouldn’t kill someone without a very good reason! Even if there was a reason you would find a way to spare them!” Hinata cried squeezing his tail tightly.

_ I… would… spare… them… mindless killing… is… wrong... _

Slowly but surely Nioh began to shrink as smoke rose off his body. When the smoke dissipated Hinata was around his shoulders and Rie was acting like she hadn’t fallen face first in a disgraceful fashion with the sudden change in size. Nioh’s body had all of its clothes, but the mask was still tightly latched to his face. His eyes were glazed over and without warning he fell face first losing consciousness.

**_Kill… Kill… Kill… Kill… Kill… KILL… KILL… KILL…!_ **

Nioh sprung awake to find himself in a futon. The room was definitely in the palace, but he didn’t know where. He felt a slight ache in his chest making him feel it to find a light scar over where he was stabbed. The door slid open and a servant entered kneeling to him.

“Speak.” Nioh ordered.

“We’re all glad that you’re okay, my lord. You truly gave everyone a start by unleashing your powers.” the maid spoke.

“I don’t remember much… it went dark… then I heard Princess Hinata’s voice. After that I woke up here.” Nioh told her.

“I was also asked to inform you that your mother and grandmother arrived this morning.” the maid relayed to him.

“I’m dead.” Nioh stated with dead eyes.

Reluctantly he put his shirt on and noticed a remarkable stitch job on where he was pierced. Oh Kuon had already been to see him all right. He had a sneaking suspicion that his current aches were her doing too. With a frightful heart he went to the audience hall where, just as he was told, there they were. There seemed to only be one Pillar General there though. Nioh knew just how deep he was when he spotted both Kuon and Mion in clothing suited to combat and travel instead of their formal regalia. 

“I see… so her voice was able to break through to him.” Kuon muttered.

“Mother, that means…” Mion gasped.

“Yes. We have no choice. They’re coming.” Kuon nodded.

“Nioh, there you are.” Anju smiled.

“How do you feel?” Kuon asked him while feeling over his scar.

“Will I still get punished if I say I’m sore all over…?” Nioh groaned dreading what lay in store.

“I can’t punish you for our mistake. We should have told you sooner.” Kuon replied.

_ This look… it’s the same one grandma gave me when she had to tell me about great grandpa and explain what death is. She’s not pulling a trick on me this time.  _

“Are you certain we can’t punish him for sneaking out at least?” Mion grumbled.

“We’ve been over this, we will not be punishing him. I did the same thing quite often when I was his age.” Kuon told her.

“So can I ask what that power is then? I feel like I did something horrible but I can’t remember.” Nioh asked fervently.

“My holy bloodline was the birth of a power similar to the masks of Yamato’s greatest fighters. We’ve called the power God Force since it’s discovery in your uncle. The name was his idea… and it stuck, if I’m honest. Each one of my children have a secondary title based upon the type of powers you display in that form. You were given one after your first transformation as well.” Kuon answered.

“Yuri the Colossus, Rias the Judge Sal, Haru the Berserk, Mion the Tempest, and last but not least… Nioh the Wroth.” Anju spoke up.

“The difference between your mother and you is that we’ve never seen a black mask before now. One other truth that we hid is that you were born with that mask. It seems to serve as a mental preserver, keeping your mental state intact before and after transformation.” Kuon continued.

“Mask…?” Nioh pondered aloud.

_ Now that she’s said it, the last thing I do remember seeing is something flying through the dark at my face. Wait… I don’t see it anywhere… don’t tell me that it’s… still on… my face…? _

Nioh nervously reached up to his face and began to feel around. Sure enough, he still had his mask firmly on his face. Now that he actually got a chance to feel it, it was warm like flesh but hard like steel. In his nervousness a handmaid brought forth a mirror almost as if they were reading his mind. He looked like a specialized warrior or something.

“That power of yours could easily level even a well-trained and well-fortified city. From eye-witness accounts you didn’t unleash the full transformation either, a godsend.” Kuon sighed.

“Did I kill anyone?!” Nioh blurted on the edge of tears startling Kuon.

“No but close. The object of your rage is alive, but only just barely. It’s a miracle really, every single one of her ribs are shattered. I put what I could back together and removed anything problematic.” a voice spoke grabbing everyone’s attention.

**_RULUTISON - PILLAR GENERAL_ **

The young man that entered had long brown hair and wore doctor scrubs with glasses. This man is the third son of Owlo Rulutieh, the Pillar General before him. When he came to the capital furthering the medicine industry was his game, and used knowledge gained from the old world to do it. Rulutison is the reason that surgery is now an option for more serious injuries. 

“Rulutison, there you are. I was wondering when you would come report to me on our patient.” Anju smiled pleasantly.

“After a little talk with her I’ve learned a few things. She is Uzurushan and appears to have mistaken the prince for someone else. According to her, a mass murderer that is a monster in human flesh killed her parents and fled to Yamato after she managed to injure him. She tailed him all the way here, to the capital, and thought she’d tracked him down at last when she spotted a jet black aura. We ran a few tests and she is indeed able to see them, which means her target had the same aura. She claims they also had a black mask like the prince.” Rulutison reported to her.

“One of them is already here.” Kuon gasped.

“Can you just tell us what’s happening instead of making us ask…?” Nioh groaned.

“It’s called dramatic tension. The masks all indicate a power granted by a mysterious man that Haku is studying.” Kuon sighed.

“Who?” Nioh questioned.

“You haven’t gotten to meet him since he’s always traveling, but your grandfather is a man with extraordinary powers of his own named Haku. You actually look a little like him.” Kuon smiled.

“I wouldn’t consider knocking you up just to go adventuring while you raise the baby an extraordinary power…” Mion huffed.

“He’s studying the Tatari; in other words it’s important research. Any time he gets to come home is precious. He never fails to send letters telling me of his findings either.” Kuon scowled at her while trying to hold in the urge to squeeze her head.

“According to Kurou he just comes home to do it.” Mion huffed looking away with a scowl of her own.

“Do not talk about your father that way!” Kuon snapped finally lashing her tail around Mion’s head.

“OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!”

“She gets no sympathy from me… she saw the landmine and jumped on it anyway.” Anju snickered.

“So, grandpa gave people powers but they’re abusing them.” Nioh spoke attempting to calm Kuon down.

“Sadly, this is the truth. The Prophecy of The Seven Demons is starting to come about. Two of the seven have shown themselves already, each with varying powers.” Kuon went on to explain.

“What determines who has a mask?” Nioh asked.

“The Black Masks… they’re something of an enigma. Your grandfather has all the details. I had the twins take a letter to him telling about what has happened so far as well as requesting his presence to tell you what he knows.” Kuon replied.

“Twins? You mean those bombshells who never seem to age?” Nioh questioned.

“I think of the four, mother is the only one who has aged a bit.” Mion scoffed receiving another swift head squeeze.

“You try to raise four babies and we’ll see just how many gray hairs you have from the stress.” Kuon snarled.

Nioh was trying to hold in a laugh, but that feeling quickly faded when he felt a presence behind him. He slowly turned and was greeted by twin pairs of eyes staring right back at him. With a yelp he hopped back startled by the sudden appearance of Uruuru and Saraana. 

“I am sorry if we startled you, young master.” Saraana spoke.

“We merely wished to assess your growth up close.” Uruuru added.

“At least announce yourselves next time! Jeez!” Nioh scolded them.

“We were scolded.” Saraana frowned.

“Master would say we deserve it for scaring him.” Uruuru nodded.

“Perfect timing. Did you bring Haku with you?” Kuon asked them.

“Master is already in the room.” both replied in unison.

“What? Where?” Kuon asked tilting her head a bit when someone covered her eyes from behind.

“Guess who.” a kind voice chuckled.

“Haku...” Kuon giggled turning around to kiss the masked man on the lips as he embraced her.

“Holy crap, I really do look like grandpa.” Nioh stated looking down the man before him.

“Maybe a little in the face, but otherwise…” Mion shrugged dismissively.

“You don’t like grandpa do you?” Nioh stated and she simply averted her gaze.

“Ahahaha, Mion has always had a sour spot for me because of my research. I hoped she’d at least forgive me a little bit when she grew up…” Haku smiled walking over to appraise Nioh.

“I think the twins may also have been a factor. She used to say that you’re cheating on me.” Kuon brought up.

“Really? You tried to set her straight right?” Haku asked.

“My attempts fell on deaf ears.” she sighed in response.

“We wouldn’t have so many relatives if he were faithful.” Mion scowled.

This was a side of his mother Nioh had never seen. She was actually acting like a child, at her age! Nioh stayed quiet on purpose just to see how childish she’ll go.

“Haku has only slept with his official wives: Atuy, Rulutieh, Nosuri, and myself.” Kuon told Mion in a somewhat foul mood.

“So the twins don’t count, huh…?” Mion snarled.

“We are beyond mere wifehood.” Saraana told her.

“We are his loyal flesh toys, more than happy to bear children at his command.” Uruuru nodded.

“I gave up arguing that one years ago…” Haku sighed heavily.

“Haku, I presume you have some information for us on these black masks?” Anju spoke to the group.

“Yes. I thought that it might be the resurfacing of an ancient technology, but instead it’s something to do with genetics. There was a ‘Perfect Gene’ in every demihuman that was ever created, a sort of last resort if they ever got into neck-deep trouble. I thought it long gone since only Kuon and Anju displayed slight signs of it in their abnormal abilities. The black masks are the manifestation of the gene’s full extent in a form recognizable by the host. He must have subconsciously recalled the Akuruka and had it take that shape. At least that’s my working theory. Everything up until now has supported it.” Haku explained in deep detail.

“Why only seven?” Nioh asked him.

“Still working on that one…” Haku admitted.

“Now the question remains, how do we go about teaching him to control it…?” Kuon asked looking troubled as a servant whispered to Anju.

“It seems that our ‘masked murderer’ has appeared before our gates seeking an audience.” Anju addressed the group.

The man that was shown in was tall, muscular, bore messy dark purple hair reaching his feet, and had tanned skin. He was dressed in black Roman sandals, baggy white pants, a leather belt bearing numerous articles for survival with a strap over his left shoulder where a single leather shoulder pauldron was fastened, a sleeveless black shirt, and had many vibrantly colored tribal tattoos all over his arms. On the left side of his face was a partial black mask with jagged teeth and a rather slim eye hole.

“Presenting the Owlo of Uzurusha, Kah’Uza.” a servant announced.

“Kah’Uza? As in the outlaw that ambushed Munachika’s forces ‘for the fun of it’, Kah’Uza?” Anju questioned raising an eyebrow.

“Greetings, Your Majesty. Pleasure to meet ya.” Kah’Uza smirked.

“The rumors say that you murdered your way to your position.” Anju spoke to him.

“Murdered? That makes it sound like I only killed a few people. I  _ slaughtered _ my way to where I am!” Kah’Uza laughed.

“So you don’t deny our detainee’s claim that you killed her parents.” Anju scoffed in amusement.

“If it’s who I think it is, her parents were also contenders for the Owlo position. I killed them because they had the balls to try and buy the position without any form of vision for the future, ‘for fun’ they said. I wasn’t about to let the country be ruled by people like that.” Kah’Uza answered.

“Says the man that attacked Munechika’s forces for the same reason.” Anju spoke in a less amused tone.

“Personal affairs are separate from governmental affairs, and I wasn’t toying with a nation’s fate to boot.” Kah’Uza scowled.

“State your business already. Seriously, no matter where I go people of power gotta play the ‘who is the real villain’ game. I’m sick of it.” Nioh growled in annoyance.

“I like you kid, not afraid to speak your mind. I came here to ask Yamato for help.” Kah’Uza laughed.

“Help? You seem plenty strong enough to run a country.” Anju questioned.

“This would be true, normally… but there’s a continent up north who has three Black Mask Users on their side. I can’t defend Uzurusha from them on my own… and you can bet that once they’re through with my country they’ll be coming for Yamato next.” Kah’Uza explained.

“Is that a threat?” Kuon asked scowling.

“A promise.” he grinned.

“Can you present any proof that this is actually happening?” Anju asked narrowing her eyes.

“Lady Kuon, strike my chest with your knife.” Kah’Uza spoke.

“So you knew who I am.” Kuon huffed.

“Won’t that kill you?” Nioh asked curiously.

“You’ll see my proof in a minute, boy. Strike my chest.” Kah’Uza demanded.

“I don’t know your game, but…” Kuon spoke before moving like a flash.

She hadn’t lost an ounce of her athleticism in her age, but after the strike something was flying through the air. When it landed it was revealed to be the blade of Kuon’s knife. Kuon’s knives were known to be very sturdy and bear a fine edge. She looked to where she struck and the fabric was cut, but there wasn’t a scratch on his skin.

“This is my power granted by the Black Mask. My title other than Owlo is ‘The Iron Demon of Uzurusha’ due to having extraordinarily tough skin.” Kah’Uzha smirked.

“How is this proof?” Anju asked.

“You’d think that I can’t be wounded right…?” Kah’Uza scoffed as he began to lift his shirt off, revealing a massive white scar on his chest and stomach.

“Holy cow!” Haku gasped as the sheer size of the old injury.

“This kind of strength is what we’re dealing with. I was invincible… until I had to fight those people.” Kah’Uza told them.

“Our detainee said she injured you.” Rulutison told him.

“Pfft, she wishes. Her arrow touched me but it bounced off like any other attack. Don’t know how she got an injury from that. There might have been some blood left behind since at the time I was recovering from this though, so maybe that’s where she got the idea.” Kah’Uza scoffed.

“To wound someone even Munechika couldn’t hurt… I think we can believe him.” Anju sighed after some deliberation.

“So Yamato will ally with Uzurusha after so long…” Haku chuckled.

“His aura is black like Nioh’s and that woman we met.” Uruuru observed.

“It is impossible to judge his true character as a result.” Saraana nodded.

“I guess we shall extend our full hospitality while we alert the Pillar Generals of this event.” Anju smiled looking relaxed again.

_ After that, it was quite the sight. I’ve never seen grandma act quite like this. She was practically attached to grandpa’s arm prodding him for information excitedly. Mom did not look happy about it, but I guess grandma teaching her she’s not too young for punishments made her stay quiet. The twins on the other hand… were having a time of their own poking my body all over... _

-poke poke-

“His muscles themselves are developed well.” Uruuru observed.

-poke poke poke poke-

“They aren’t what they could be, which must mean he does not exercise as much as he should.” Saraana analyzed him.

-poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke-

“Compared to who, exactly…?” Nioh questioned them.

“Master must keep his body in top shape, or he may suffer for it.” Uruuru answered.

“We are in charge of ensuring he gets plenty of exercise and a healthy diet.” Saraana nodded in agreement.

_ The more the twins prodded me the more I started to remember meeting them now and again. I was still very small, likely only two or three, and they were very nice to me. They’d pull me onto their laps and start grooming my hair, a relaxing pastime only Rie and grandma know I enjoy. It makes me wonder if my hair was unruly back then. _

That night Kah’Uza called Nioh to the castle’s combat grounds. Compared to earlier he had a serious face on. 

“What do you need?” Nioh asked him.

“You don’t know how to activate your mask on command yet, do you?” Kah’Uza replied.

“Well… I kinda didn’t even know it existed until a few days ago.” Nioh admitted.

“Mm. Well then I guess there’s no better time to learn. You are going to be a major part of the fighting force after all.” Kah’Uza nodded.

“Wait, what?” Nioh flinched.

“Weren’t you paying attention? The enemy has three Black Mask Users. Including you, the Uzurusha/Yamato Alliance only has two. That means any we can get onboard have to fight. The Mikado recognized that when she agreed to help. Besides, only a Black Mask User can teach another how it works. The others would try things and wind up causing an unstable transformation like what happened in the city.” Kah’Uza lectured him.

“Does it have to be so late at night?” Nioh sighed.

“Stop whining and pay attention!” Kah’Uza roared making Nioh stand up straight.

“Got it. Wide awake.” Nioh nodded nervously.

“The very first thing you need to know is that it responds to your emotional and physical wellbeing. If you’re unable to continue fighting you won’t be able to transform because the burden would aggravate your wounds. So don’t go thinking you can go martyring yourself with a self-sacrificing transformation, it’s not happening. Oh, and the mask only comes off to wash your face, it’ll slap back on once you’re done. I’ve tried running, it only seems to make it mad.” Kah’Uza instructed him.

“It can get mad…?” Nioh raised an eyebrow.

“One example is what it did when they kept it from you. It forced its way to freedom so it could save you with an emergency transformation, also the only time it will allow transformation when critically wounded. If it’d been any later you’d be dead, kid, so be grateful.” Kah’Uza answered.

“I get it, I get it!” Nioh cried.

“Second is how transforming affects the body. Every user experiences some kind of cost for transforming. Myself as an example, I become excruciatingly hungry after transforming. It’s why I always keep rations on me for if I need to transform. If possible I try to have a full stomach before any difficult fight.” Kah’Uza continued his lecture.

“So I won’t have the same drawback you have.” Nioh pieced together.

“Eh, you could, there’s no telling until you actually transform for the first time of your own will.” Kah’Uza shrugged.

“Is that why we’re outside?” Nioh questioned him.

“Were you dropped on your head? Why else would I bring you outside and lecture you?” Kah’Uza huffed.

_ I wasn’t about to tell him, but there were several instances where I did end up dropped for one reason or another... _

“So, how do I transform?” Nioh asked him.

“I’ll tell you, but fair warning it’s easier said than done despite how simple it sounds.” Kah’Uza warned him.

“So tell me already.” Nioh sighed impatiently.

“Just do it.” Kah’Uza told him and Nioh got a genuinely dumbfounded expression.

“Hah…?” was all he could reply with.

“It’s not a matter of training, not a matter of situation, and not a matter of experience either. It’s just like living - you do it just by wanting to.” Kah’Uza explained.

“Yeah you weren’t kidding on the simple but difficult thing.” Nioh told him with wide eyes.

“You’ll figure it out. Hopefully not in the worst case scenario like I did.” Kah’Uza snickered.

“Come on, there’s gotta some trick to it.” Nioh groaned.

“A trick to it? Well, when I transform I think about preventing the worst case scenario since that was when my first transformation took place. I wanted to never experience that kind of pain again. Why don’t you try thinking of what you don’t want to lose?” Kah’Uza suggested to him.

_ We parted ways after that discussion. I have absolutely no idea how the hell I’m supposed to transform at will. Hell, I don’t even know what the worst case scenario would actually be. The only people I’m especially close to are my family and Rie. _

When Nioh returned to his room he jumped spotting Uruuru and Saraana sitting on their knees in the middle of the room. They had laid out a purple carpet and had blue candles lit on the corners of it. With a simple glance he knew they wanted him to sit down before them.

“What brings this visit on? You’re usually never far away from grandpa in what I can remember of you two.” Nioh asked them.

“You are troubled over your power.” Uruuru spoke.

“You cannot transform yet because you have not grasped how important a role you play yet.” Saraana added.

“So I really am supposed to fight in this war? Just because I have a black mask?” Nioh grimaced.

“There is no one forcing you.” Saraana gently shook her head.

“Many innocent people will die if you bow out.” Uruuru closed her eyes.

“You’re sending me mixed messages! Which is it?!” Nioh shouted slamming his fist on the ground making a crater to his shock.

“If you desire it, we can give you a glimpse at what may happen if you do not fight.” Saraana told him.

“It will place intense mental strain upon you, but it will give you a glimpse of just how much hangs in the balance of this war.” Uruuru nodded.

“No thank you. I’d actually like to sleep tonight.” Nioh stated bluntly making an X with his arms.

“If that is your wish.” both spoke bowing to him.

“Now… what’s with the candles and cloth?” Nioh questioned them.

“Master has ordered us to ensure you sleep soundly.” both replied.

_ Code for ‘I’m sleeping with grandma’ I bet. I’ll die of laughter if I have to help raise a new aunt or uncle. _

[Linvarian Empire - Ivalice, Capital of Heaven]

A mature woman with long black hair dressed in a crimson and gold military uniform akin to German soldiers made her way into a throne room where an elderly woman was sitting on a throne. She knelt down before her and the evident ruler gestured to stand.

“General… word has come to me that Uzurushan savage has persuaded Yamato to aid him. Can I entrust the empire’s victory to you?” the elderly ruler asked her.

“By my honor, Your Grace. They will fall one way or the other.” she tipped her hat summoning the jagged-toothed mouth piece to a black mask in a small surge of black energy.


	3. Monster

The entire capital was in a stir when morning came. The Pillar Generals were all gathering and bringing family with them. While the festivities went on Nioh decided to go see one sight he’d been wanting to check out since hearing about it - the Mikazuchi & Oshtor Memorial, made in memory of Twin Shields of Yamato. Every year hundreds of thousands of flowers were brought to this memorial. 

“They say that praying at this statue before leaving the capital brings you good luck.” a voice spoke startling Nioh.

Munechika approached letting him breathe a sigh of relief. Of the Pillar Generals he’s met, Munechika intimidated him the least.

**_Munechika - Pillar General_ **

“I wanted to come see this before things got real. I don’t really have combat experience beyond some hand-to-hand with my aunts and sword instruction with my great grandparents, so any luck I can get is welcomed.” Nioh admitted.

“So you’re a civilian. I humbly apologize for making you suddenly fight for Yamato.” Munechika apologized bowing to him.

“C-Come on, I know I’m a prince and all, but you don’t gotta bow your head. Kah’Uza put it the best… Yamato only has the two Black Mask Users, me and him. Without me you’re outnumbered 3 to 1.” Nioh assured her with a nervous smile.

“This is the truth, as Lady Anju has greatly restricted the use of our Akuruka. Unless we are given express permission we aren’t to use them, period.” Munechika nodded as a soldier hurried to them.

“The Mikado requests the generals and Black Mask Users presence in the audience chamber.” the soldier told them with a salute.

“Understood. Dismissed.” Munechika smiled.

In the palace the generals had indeed gathered, their predecessors with them. Kuon was catching up with Rulutieh, Nekone, Atuy, and Nosuri while Ougi, Jackdwalt, Kiuru, and Haku shared a drink. The generals were in line…

Weiss and Gaius were standing opposite of each other sitting with their legs crossed. The two looked to be ready for their assignments with little want for chitchat. Next to Weiss was a young woman with very long red hair put in a high ponytail. She wore clothing similar to Nosuri’s thief attire, with modifications to include armor in the chest and forearm regions. On her back was a quiver of arrows and resting on her lap was a large bow.

**_Kaga - 1st Daughter of Nosuri, Regiment Captain 4 Under Her Command_ **

Across from her was a young man with flat blue hair smoking a pipe. He was dressed in a sloppily maintained suit bearing several splits in the jacket seam with a very large sword stuck in the floor behind him, to the dismay of the castle staff. He looked to be enjoying the atmosphere.

**_Yorozu - Only Child of Atuy, Regiment Captain 2 Under Her Command_ **

“Hmm? Well I’ll be, it’s our nephew.” Yorozu smiled.

“Munechika, have you seen Shadow anywhere?” Anju asked her.

“I’m afraid not. Has she not appeared?” Munechika replied.

“It’s not like her to be late. Usually she’s the first one here. Maybe she got herself a boyfriend?” Jackdwalt snickered.

“I’ll thank you not to make stupid accusations, Jackdwalt.” a voice spoke startling him.

Standing behind him was definitely Princess Hinata, but in her wrestling gear with armor modifications for real world combat and a black helmet hiding her hair and face making her voice deeper than normal. Nioh recognized her immediately and went to say something, but stopped himself remembering that no one in the Yamato castle has any clue she wrestles. It seemed the only ones in this room who knew were him, Uruuru and Saraana since they can sense aura, and Anju who Nioh was able to tell was playing dumb.

“Shadow, there you are. It isn’t like you to be second to last.” Anju smiled.

**_Shadow - Pillar General_ **

“I got held up helping civilians move an overturned cart.” Shadow told her.

“Apologies for the wait.” Rulutison spoke as he entered the room prompting Rulutieh to charge over to him for a hug.

“There’s my Rulusweet.” Rulutieh giggled.

“Mother, I’m not a child anymore… I’ve outgrown that nickname.” he groaned as she made him kneel so she could start grooming his hair.

“Nonsense, you’ll always be Rulusweet to me.” she smiled placing a flower in his hair.

“Ugh…”

“Wait a minute… they’re the kids of Atuy, Nosuri, and Rulutieh… they’re all married to grandpa… that means… that those two and a Pillar General are my uncles and aunt?!” Nioh pieced together.

“We never could get the time off to go see ya in Tuskur. Every time we could see an opportunity something would pop up.” Yorozu chuckled.

“I was preoccupied with my training.” Kaga spoke while tuning her bow.

“A good woman does not lie, Kaga. You get terribly seasick and didn’t want to suffer on both trips.” Nosuri giggled making Kaga shoot her a death glare that she simply laughed off.

“I have no excuse. I merely didn’t want to go.” Rulutison shrugged.

“Aww, he was probably too young at the time to remember me visiting.” Atuy sighed.

“Yeah, I actually don’t remember all that much from being little. When someone knows me I have to play ‘find the memory’.” Nioh nervously admitted.

“That means he won’t remember Shinonon either. It’ll break her heart.” Jackdwalt grimaced.

“The trauma of his first transformation did wipe a significant part of his early memory. We’ve tried to see if we can resurrect it for years with little to no results.” Kuon admitted.

“Now with everyone gathered, we can begin assignments. Our enemy’s strength can be anticipated to be on par with Tuskur’s forces, so our normal strategies will not work. Therefor I, too, shall be taking to the battlefield.” Anju smiled.

“Who will be keeping the peace in Yamato while this war goes on?” Gaius asked her.

“Renge has volunteered to handle Yamato’s governmental affairs while I am away. I told her if there’s even the slightest hint of an uprising from the nobility she has full right to do what is needed.” Anju beamed confidently.

“You are not stationing a Pillar General to remain here?” Munechika questioned her.

“Do you believe I should? Renge is quite capable on her own with a tremendous grip of her own strength. I trained her myself.” Anju replied.

“I merely wish to avoid the past repeating itself.” Munechika told her.

“I do not fault you for that. It is why I took many strides to ensure my daughters are not as ignorant as I once was.” Anju smiled putting a hand comfortingly on Munechika’s shoulder.

_ The Mikado and her generals then went into a huge game plan about the war. All of the jargon blew me away and left me in confusion. The only thing I could really get out of it is that I’ll be working with Kah’Uza, Rie, and Rulutison as what they called an “Interference Unit”, whatever that is. By the end of the day we were all making our way to Uzurusha.  _

-poke poke poke poke poke-

“How exactly did you two wind up in our cart…?” Nioh asked the twins.

“We are not fit for long distance marching.” Uruuru replied.

“So we ride in the carts.” Saraana added.

“Yeah, but why ours? There are plenty of others.” Nioh questioned.

“You were in this one.” both replied.

“It seems the two of them see the same thing in you that they see in father.” Rulutison smiled.

“Just like master, he shows great self restraint while around a woman in tight fitting and minimal clothing.” Uruuru observed staring at Rie.

“I beg your pardon?” Rie asked them.

“Oh. So you have been taken by him.” Saraana spoke.

“That is not what I meant you perverts. I was asking just what you are implying with his behavior around women.” Rie scolded them.

“It is not healthy for people his age to hold in sexual desire. He may require an outlet soon.” the twins told her.

“How dare you imply that I simply surrender myself?! I am his trusted ninja, not some hussy!” Rie roared at them making Nioh start to sweat since he was between the three.

“Not often you see this kind of fighting.” Kah’Uza snickered.

“It certainly promises be an entertaining trip.” Rulutison chuckled.

_ That was a very long trip. I didn’t think anyone could get under Rie’s skin, but apparently grandpa’s twin servants know the secret. They were at it even when we were camped for the night. Grandma had to personally step in to make them stop. Rie was very bitter the rest of the night... and all the way until we were in Uzurusha too... _

“Is it always this hot in Uzurusha…?” Nioh groaned wiping sweat from his brow.

“Not in winter.” Kah’Uza replied.

“It actually cools down?” Nioh asked.

“By about ten degrees. The upside is there are plenty of storms during the winter to cool things a tad bit more.” he grinned making Nioh almost fall over.

“I’ve been curious. How has Uzurusha been sustaining itself?” Rulutison asked him.

“By increasing our trade value instead of our war value. It turns out, Uzurusha can grow very precious plants and herbs that don’t grow very well if at all in arable climates. We use that to bring in various forms of edible food from traders. We’re currently working to increase supply so that we can lower our vendor prices. Two whole generations later and we’re still healing from the aftershocks of going to war with Yamato...” Kah’Uza replied with a sad smile.

“Despite your savage looks you actually care for your people.” Rie commented.

“Of course I do. Even if kids fear me because I look scary doesn’t mean that I’ll stop trying to improve the country. I have a debt to repay to someone who changed my life, after all.” Kah’Uza smiled in a way the group hadn’t seen before; gentle and full of compassion.

The war caravan eventually arrived at the designated meeting point. Across the sandy field were several enemy encampments made completely out of metal. It wasn’t long before troops in a foreign uniform carrying rifles far more advanced than the ones seen in Yamato began marching out.

“Employing the same trick as last time, eh? The soldiers aren’t the real problem, eyes on the sky.” Kah’Uza warned them.

“They some guns even more advanced than cannons?” Anju asked him.

“They have strange vehicles that can fly through the air to deploy missiles. They’re more advanced than anything I’ve ever seen.” Kah’Uza replied.

“The enemy is advanced enough to have plane technology? Yamato is still trying to figure them out. If we can steal one or take one down without totally destroying it we can likely get the scholars in Yamato to begin recreating them leveling the playing field.” Haku thought aloud.

“That’s the boss I know.” Jackdwalt laughed.

“Kah’Uza, are there any hidden paths to behind the enemy?” Kuon asked him.

“Only the most dangerous ones in the country: Grand Bulva Tunnels. Bulvas on their own are pain enough, but Grand Bulvas are three times their usual size. They’re only second to Gaunji in terms of danger. We’d risk losing people unnecessarily with that route.” Kah’Uza answered.

“I’ve read about Gaunji. Are there any nests nearby?” Nioh asked him.

“Pretty much everywhere if you know how to lure ‘em out.” he nodded.

“If you know how then I have a risky plan for making their planes waste their surprise.” Nioh’s eye twinkled.

“What kind of plan?” Munechika asked him.

“Of the people here who are the fastest runners with the highest stamina?” Nioh replied.

“That’d be Kuon, Mion, Nosuri, and Ougi.” Haku answered him.

“Kah’Uza, let’s piss off some Gaunji.” Nioh grinned.

“Dumbass, why would you… oh, I get your game.” Kah’Uza grinned devilishly.

“I immediately do not like this plan.” Mion groaned.

“Younger than me and can’t outrun a few Gaunji? I wonder who’s the real old lady here.” Kuon scoffed.

“What did you call me?!” Mion roared.

“Going to try and prove me wrong?” Kuon snickered.

“A race then?” Ougi interjected with his classic smile.

“First to the enemy wins.” Nosuri giggled.

“I’ll make the three of you eat my dust!” Mion roared.

“Make sure the Gaunji don’t lose interest or the plan might backfire.” Kah’Uza warned them.

“Naturally.” Kuon giggled.

Kah’Uza led the runner team off a bit being sure not to be seen. After about ten minutes of waiting loud roars startled the waiting team to attention. In the distance the runners were off with four Gaunji in hot pursuit as Kah’Uza returned to them. Sure enough primitive yet sophisticated metal planes left the enemy encampments and began raining down missiles on the Gaunji only seeming to make them mad.

“Can anyone take one of the planes down without destroying it?” Anju asked her allies.

“I could if it were, ya know, not so high up.” Jackdwalt whistled using his hand as a sun visor.

“That’s what you have archers for.” Kiuru smiled drawing back an arrow lining his shot up on one of the planes.

He loosed his arrow at full power soaring through the air at a plane as it began coming for another round at the Gaunji swarm that began tearing into the enemy forces. There was a loud crash and the plane began to spiral toward the Yamato/Uzurusha forces crashing into the sand upside down sliding for a further time toward them stopping a short distance from them.

“Grandfather like grandson. That was a highly dangerous but effective plan.” Munechika smiled.

“Kiuru, Kaga, take down the other planes. Interference Team, remain here until necessary. Everyone else, we’re going in.” Anju ordered.

The battle began as more planes went down. In the meantime Nioh had Kah’Uza and Rulutison help him turn the plane upright and wheel it back to basecamp. The door had apparently come off in the crash allowing them to easily get inside. Lying unconscious on the floor of the craft with a severely damaged helmet visor was a female soldier. In the pilot seat was another soldier with an arrow through their face. They pulled both out and Rulutison examined the unconscious soldier taking her helmet off showing her hair to be shaved down to near the scalp.

“Rie, can you see about getting that plane over there?” Nioh asked her.

“Of course.” she nodded before taking off.

“She may have numerous other broken bones from that crash, but I can tell right away that her left arm is no good. It’s a miracle she’s alive to be honest.” Rulutison told them as he carefully put her arm in a splint proceeding to tie up her other arm and her legs.

“Headshot, nice one Kiuru.” Kaga praised him as Nioh climbed back inside the plane to look around.

“I try.” he chuckled.

“Their fuel… it replicates oil but looks to be made of something else.” Nioh observed as he looked inside a container.

“We’ve got bigger problems out here.” Kah’Uza told him taking a step back.

Nioh stepped out and found several Yamatan soldiers slaughtered at the feet of the woman from the end of Chapter 2. In her hands were twin cleavers with guards fully protecting her hands. Kiuri and Kaga reached for arrows to find they were fresh out. Nioh began to panic backing into the plane.

“I’m impressed. I never thought you’d use the natural wildlife to your advantage.” she addressed Kah’Uza.

“How’d she get past everyone…?” Kaga questioned nervously.

“She’s a Black Mask User, that’s how… her country calls her ‘The General of Regeneration’... Phoenix L. Mihawk.” Kah’Uza growled.

“How kind of you to remember my name. A pity I’ve forgotten yours.” she huffed calmly walking toward them.

“Careful, she can heal from anything you throw at her… if you’re going to strike make sure you go for the kill.” Kah’Uza warned them as he put on metal knuckle dusters.

“So her mask lets her regenerate at an accelerated rate, eh? This should be interesting.” Rulutison spoke as he pulled modified scalpels bearing very long blades out between each of his fingers.

Phoenix suddenly moved with a burst of speed and began fighting the two at high speed. Any soldiers that tried to interfere were cut down in an instant. Kiuru and Kaga had to fetch arrows before they could help in the fight. The arrows took some heat off Kah’Uza and Rulutison but not by much. After a while an arrow struck Phoenix’s eye making her slide back screaming in pain yanking the arrow out taking her eye with it as she closed her eyelids.

“She’s crippled!” Kaga roared aiming another arrow.

“Just kidding.” Phoenix stuck her tongue out opening her eyelids revealing that a new eye had already grown in.

“See what I mean?! Go for the kill or she’ll regenerate!” Kah’Uza told them.

“I have to help them… but what can I do…? I can’t transform and I’m no match for another Black Mask…” Nioh panicked to himself.

_ “Why don’t you try picturing what you don’t want to lose?” _

Kah’Uza’s words played back in Nioh’s head several times. This was what he was even here for. It wasn’t about situation. It wasn’t about experience. It wasn’t about training. He had to just do it, to prevent the worst case scenario. He waited until Phoenix dodged near the plane door again and leapt plunging his wakizashi through her back and out the front of her chest running her heart through. She tried to move and he twisted the weapon making her puke up blood. He then pulled his blade from her letting her stumble forward falling to her knees holding the wound as her hat fell off letting down her hair.

“I got careless…” she groaned coughing up more blood.

“Finish her, now!” Kah’Uza barked at him.

“Don’t get ahead of yourselves…” she snarled as she forced herself up kicking Nioh through the air a ways.

Her wound very slowly healed as she put her hand up to her face. Kah’Uza charged as her mask was called to her face and a long blue tail extended from her posterior knocking him back. Her body then became engulfed in blue fire similar to Nioh’s transformation.

“ **Don’t you know how hard it is to regenerate a heart? I’ll be in shock for the next two weeks if I let it heal normally!** ” her voice echoed from the fire.

“I thought you said if she’s too hurt she can’t transform?!” Nioh cried.

“She might be an exception because of her healing ability!” Kah’Uza called back.

The flames vanished and a titanic bird demon was revealed. Her body was covered in black scales and blue fire made up her wings and feathers. On her head were six golden horns aimed forward. This was the full transformation of a Black Mask User…

“ **Now you will all burn to ash.** ” Phoenix growled.

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” Kah’Uza roared being engulfed by a sudden sand tornado.

Kah’Uza then transformed into a Minotaur-like monster with skin made of a black stone with thick slabs covering his forearms and the backs of his hands. His entire body looked to be made of crystals and rock now. Along his spine were very large diamond spines.

“A clash of titans…” Rulutison huffed backing off.

“ **I see you don’t remember what happened last time. You’re no match for me.** ” Phoenix laughed.

“ **You fail to see that you’re outnumbered this time. Nioh! It’s now or never, kid!** ” Kah’Uza roared.

“Oh come on, that’s really unfair pressure…” Nioh groaned.

Phoenix and Kah’Uza began fighting unleashing powerful shockwaves through the area. She was obviously the faster of the two though. Just as Kah’Uza had said, her attacks were actually hurting him leaving wounds in his skin. Any that he made in return were being healed in seconds. Nioh was trying with all his mental fortitude to try and transform, but thoughts of losing control kept coming to him. It was like his body was completely against it. 

“Young Lord, look out!” Rie’s voice caught his attention as she tackled him out of the way of some stray fire burning her back prompting a loud scream.

She quickly rolled around to put it out, but heavy damage had already been sustained to her back. The flesh in the area could hardly be called that anymore. Tears of agony were streaming down Rie’s face as she pulled Nioh to cover behind the plane. After a bit her injury began to start bleeding badly.

“Rie… you…” Nioh stammered.

“I’m used to taking injuries like this… I took a similar injury when you transformed the first time… to convince your family it was you and not a monster.” she told him.

_ She got hurt… by my family…? Protecting me even when I was transformed by my mask…? _

It all began coming back to him as he stared at her injury. Being sick, Rie taking care of him, being angry that he couldn’t do anything… and transforming into a monstrous form. He remembered Rie taking Kuon’s blade to her body to prevent him from being struck. His entire body began to boil with anger and frustration. He was so concerned with being forced to fight into a war and what he wanted he failed to grasp what his power meant, and now Rie was paying for his selfishness  _ again _ . Phoenix moved the plane laughing showing Kah’Uza trying to get up behind her.

“ **There you are. I wonder if you’ll put up a better fight than that pathetic savage. Or is this woman preventing you from fighting…? I can fix that very fast…** ” Phoenix cackled when she suddenly received an uppercut that was heard clear from the fighting in the distance making all of the soldiers on both sides stop dead in their tracks to look at the source.

Phoenix flew high into the sky coming down on her neck with a juicy crunch as Nioh landed from jumping up. He was sparking with red electricity as he snarled like a wild animal at her. Phoenix got up coughing blood as the puncturing in her neck healed when Nioh’s aura raged to the heavens turning the sky red and the sun black. Nioh transformed again, but now much larger than his previous form. He grew large forward protruding horns on his head and immense wings on his back as one hand lit up with fire and the other began to let off a frigid mist. His tail grew horns on each side of the tip beginning to spark with electricity. Nioh let out a roar strong enough to knock Phoenix over again.

“ **You want a fight?! Well now you’ve got one!** ” Nioh screamed.

“ **What power… that’s the punch this kid was packing?** ” Kah’Uza questioned.

Phoenix was faster than Nioh, but her attacks were doing nothing to him. His elemental fists and tail were doing a number on her as well. Her flames weren’t even scorching him either. She tried to run and Nioh grabbed her from behind goring his horns into her body causing her to scream loudly. He then began to hug her making his horns go deeper prompting even more yelling. His horns then began sparking and in seconds were starting to electrocute her prompting her to scream at the top of her lungs so everyone in a ten-mile radius could hear her agony. He then lifted her off of his horns and threw her across the battlefield with ease crashing into the enemy encampment smashing it completely. Nioh let out an even more monstrous roar making the enemy soldiers begin to flee in terror as did the remaining Gaunji. Phoenix then returned to normal with small scars all over her body. She weakly got up and began limping using the wreckage to hide her escape.

“Shit… to think a runt like him would push me to my regeneration limit… I’ll be sure that we do not make the same mistake twice…” Phoenix scowled.

A celebration was had that night. The enemy was driven from Uzurusha and were on their way home. The war was far from over, but for tonight at least they’d take solace. Rie’s back had been treated in full by Rulutison so she was resting. Nioh was also absent from the celebration sitting outside the encampment. The one to approach him was Shadow.

“I know it’s you, princess.” Nioh told her.

“Don’t tell anyone.” Shadow spoke as she sat down by him.

“So why pretend to be someone else…?” Nioh asked her.

“Everyone treats me like the baby of my sisters, a delicate flower. When I discovered wrestling it showed me that my small frame didn’t matter if I learned how to use it to my advantage. So I began training under a coach in secret. Of course, when I began to get recognized as a really strong fighter, I would just be compared to my sisters if they learned it was me… so I had the entire circuit in on my little lie, going as far as commissioning the voice changer to sound older.” she replied.

“So the Pillar General ‘Shadow’ was born…” Nioh chuckled meekly.

“I’m more than sure mother and Munechika have caught on by now, but everyone else is still none the wiser. I’d like to keep it that way as long as possible.” Shadow told him.

“Your secret is safe with me.” Nioh smiled looking at the stars.

“How are you feeling? Kah’Uza had said that all wearers have some kind of cost for transforming.” Shadow asked him.

“Well… if I’m perfectly honest… I can’t feel my entire body.” he replied.

“What?” she questioned.

“I can’t feel anything… it’s like my entire body is numb, but I’m still alive and everything. I can’t even tell if I’m hungry or not.” he chuckled.

“That’s a serious side effect.” Shadow stated.

“I really hope it wears off soon. I don’t want to wind up missing a meal and be starving when I wake up.” Nioh chuckled nervously.

“You’ve never killed someone have you?” Shadow asked him.

“Well… no, not really. I’ve hunted animals and beasts, sure, but never killed people. Even back against those slave runners, I left them alive. I wasn’t prepared to kill them. The ones that died then were all cut down by Rie.” he admitted.

“I’ve killed criminals before. You always feel dirty after taking a life, regardless of who they are. People like assassins train to become numb to the feeling. I choose to shoulder those feelings, because it reminds me that life is important.” Shadow told him.

“When we cross the ocean… I won’t be able to avoid it. Rie’s back was hurt so bad she can’t even come with us. Rulutison said that her back muscles were severely damaged, and that he had to… do things to her back. He used some really big words that I didn’t know the meaning of.” Nioh sighed.

“Rulutison doesn’t mean to confuse people, he just likes being thorough briefing you on the procedures he performs. Normally he has a group of nurses who know what he’s referring to around to help him.” Shadow giggled.

Suddenly Phoenix’s hat was put on Nioh’s head startling him. He looked behind him and there was Kah’Uza wearing a satisfied smile.

“Enjoying your chat?” Kah’Uza asked him.

“Phoenix was wearing this hat.” Nioh pointed out.

“You should have it. Think of it as a trophy for beating her.  There’s no way she’s dead, but now that she knows we’ve got a genuine threat on our side she won’t pull another solo charge like that.” Kah’Uza told him sitting down by them.

“Kah’Uza… about how long until the cost of transforming wears off?” Nioh asked him.

“I dunno. Mine goes away after I eat enough. Hopefully by morning you’ll be up to snuff.” Kah’Uza shrugged.

_ When morning came every muscle in my body was sore. I had a splitting migraine too. It was so bad I had to be carried to a cart. Luckily grandma had some strong pain relief ointment. The twins had to give me a massage before all of the pain was gone too. Was this going to happen every time that I transform…? _


	4. Across the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war effort begins its voyage across the ocean to Linvaria.  
> *Author's Note: A thank you to Koru who came up with the name Kurokuruka (much faster to type than Black Mask and overall sounds better). Another thank you for consistently commenting giving feedback on the story and how I can improve it.

The ocean air was clean and refreshing as Nioh walked on deck. He could actually appreciate Yamatan War Ships now that he wasn’t a stowaway on one. Nioh was ship buddies with Kiuru, Nekone, Shadow, and Yorozu. The group had decided it better to divide themselves among their ships in the event of an attack their commanders would be evenly spread. While exploring the ship Nioh spotted Shadow eavesdropping on a conversation and curiously peeked to see who. On the deck Kiuru and Nekone seemed to be having a conversation. 

“I do not want this to come off the wrong way, but I would like to delay giving my answer until we return to Yamato.” Nekone told him.

“I don’t mind. We have more pressing things to be thinking about right now.” Kiuru nodded.

“Indeed. That being said, I am happy you feel that way about me. So don’t even think of dying before I can answer.” Nekone smiled.

“I definitely don’t plan on dying.” he nodded in agreement.

“Eavesdropping isn’t cool, you two.” Yorozu’s voice spoke making both Nioh and Shadow almost leap out of their skins.

Behind them was the captain with a look of amusement on his face. Both let out a sigh of relief as he began laughing heartily. Nekone and Kiuru blushed a bit knowing they’d been heard. They were so sure the deck was empty this time of day.

“Either of you two know how to fish?” Yorozu asked the two.

“I’m pretty good at spearfishing.” Nioh nodded.

“No experience at all.” Shadow admitted.

“So fishing with bait and hook is all new to you, eh? Well, you can do it the boring way with any old bait… or the fun way.” Yorozu grinned.

“Fun?” both questioned tilting their heads.

Moments later they were at the back of the boat and each had a very sturdy-looking rod bearing very large hooks as Yorozu pulled out a bucket that smelled absolutely rank. Yorozu then placed huge fish chunks dripping with blood from inside the bucket onto the hooks. Yorozu had a huge grin on his face as he baited his own hook.

“Now, make sure you cast as close to each other as possible… and make sure your stance is ready for a pull like you’re being pushed by someone. The fun begins when we get a bite.” he instructed.

“Isn’t it when one of us gets a bite?” Nioh asked and his grin seemed to get wider.

The three cast and their hooks landed close together leaving a red trail in the water. A seemingly long ten minutes went by and all of a sudden all three rods yanked hard almost pulling them overboard as Yorozu began laughing heartily. He instructed them to pull back with all their might continuing to grin and laugh. A massive red and blue fish that Shadow and Nioh had never seen before began to be pulled up to their shock.

“Hoo, we’ve got a big one! Don’t let ‘er get away! Pull with all your might, the line can take it!” Yorozu cheered. 

After a ten minute struggle the trio eventually yanked the massive fish out of the water and into the air slamming onto the deck flopping furiously. Yorozu boldly approached it drawing his blade and shoved it down the fish’s gullet making its flopping slow and then stop. He retracted his blade and then retrieved the hooks with a satisfied sigh.

“A female North Sea Bronc. This fella is bigger than most of the game back in the waters of my homeland.” Yorozu beamed as he began to measure it with help from some crew members.

“Bronc? Bronc as in that family of fish that’s said to have evolved from a carnivorous fish species that existed years ago?” Shadow questioned him.

“I think they were called Sharks?” Nioh nodded.

“Sharks are still around if you know where to fish. My country’s been trapping them in order to raise up their numbers.” Yorozu smirked with a twinkle in his eye.

“Yorozuuuuuuuuuu! How big is that one?!” Atuy called over from another ship.

“It’s 28.44 feet, before drying out!” he answered her.

“Amazing, that’s a new record! We’ll have to come back sometime to see what other kinds of Broncs are here!” Atuy beamed.

“Yeah!” he nodded.

“Bronc Fishing…” both Nioh and Shadow spoke sinking to their knees.

“Ma and grandpa used to take me out Bronc Fishing all the time as a kid. Depending on which you ask my first catch was either a Mini Bronc or a Lion Bronc. Ma and grandpa will go for hours arguing which it was.” Yorozu told them as the sailors took the Bronc to the mess hall.

“So which is it?” Nioh asked curiously.

“Neither, first catch was a Reef Bronc. Grandpa refuses to admit I’ve got better luck as a fisherman and ma likes to make me sound like the best fisherman alive. Just family stuff.” Yorozu smiled.

_ I doubt that counts as normal. If what I’ve been hearing is true this guy is possibly an even bigger monster in battle than his mom. _

Night eventually came and the Bronc they’d caught was served up for dinner. Nioh had only had Bronc once in his life, but it was long enough ago that he didn’t remember the species it was. He remembered it being very dry and sour though. To his delight the meat was juicy yet savory with just enough spices used during cooking. With just three pieces he was totally full, compared to usual.

“I see you’re surprised at being full. Bronc meat, when prepared right, is extremely filling since it’s full of all kinds of vitamins and minerals. Most people overdo it or underdo it causing it to lose some of its nutritional value. Luckily my country’s ships have chefs who know what they’re doing.” Yorozu smiled at him. 

“Kaga almost killed him the first time she tried Bronc Fishing with him. He didn’t tell her that’s what they were fishing for when it came flying out of the water at them.” Nekone giggled.

“She’s been scared of the water ever since, and being prone to seasickness isn’t helping her any.” Kiuru chuckled.

“At this point I’m convinced she fakes the seasickness so I can’t make her Bronc Fish with me again.” Yorozu laughed heartily.

_ From just this story I could surmise that my aunt and uncle don’t get along. Thinking on it, my mom’s brother and sisters don’t get along either. Is it just a sibling thing to not get along? _

“Do the princesses get along?” Nioh asked them.

“About as well as any other group of sisters. They have their spats, their happy moments, and times when they rely on or want nothing to do with each other.” Yorozu answered.

“Renge and Hachiko in particular get on like fire and ice most of the time. Hinata is often the one that keeps them from fighting, or finds alternate ways for them to settle things.” Shadow added to it.

“You didn’t hear this from me, but the real reason those two don’t get along is because Renge refused the throne originally.” Yorozu grinned devilishly.

“She did?” Shadow gasped.

“Yeah. Originally Renge, as first born, was going to succeed the Mikado… but as she grew up she found herself hating the idea of ruling more and more. She wanted to do more than just give orders, so she told all the Pillar Generals and the Mikado herself that she renounced her claim to the throne. Naturally Hachiko was then listed as the next heir being the second-born child. Hachiko had a screaming match with Renge for three days and three nights over the decision, and to this day they still haven’t patched it up. Hinata hadn’t been born yet at this point. Inheriting the throne has never been something she’s considered, though there are those who definitely want it to happen.” Yorozu continued in deep detail.

“There are people who want Renge to reclaim her right to ascend the throne too. There’s no end to the attempted assassinations.” Kiuru nodded.

“I heard a little bit about the political war going on in Yamato before. Apparently it’s been going on since my transformation in Yamato Castle?” Nioh told them.

“All three sides want to use the princesses for their own gain in some way. It makes me sick just thinking about it.” Nekone huffed.

“When Pillar Generals are sworn in they make an oath to be unbiased with the heirs to the throne. If a conflict breaks between the factions we’re to put an end to it, by force if need be.” Kiuru told Nioh.

“Will that Wakizashi be enough once we make landfall?” Yorozu asked suddenly becoming serious.

“It’s been doing me just fine until now.” Nioh answered him.

“I’ve just been thinking that something with a bit more range might do you some good. Something a bit like mine maybe given your physical strength. My blade is fashioned for both thrusting and slicing so it can be used as both a sword and spear. Granted, this style of sword is only forged in the Shahhoro region that I know of.” Yorozu told him.

“When I left home I wanted to go for inconspicuous. I figured a big weapon would make me stand out.” Nioh smiled meekly.

“A wise decision if you were sneaking out. Not that I condone what you did.” Nekone nodded.

“It’ll be two days till we reach Linvaria. Make sure to enjoy what peaceful sleep you can now.” Yorozu told them.

“How do you know it’s Linvaria we’re heading to?” Shadow asked him.

“Their uniform and technology gave it away. Only Linvaria is anywhere near as advanced as Yamato is. We never paid much attention to ‘em cuz they kept to themselves.” Yorozu answered.

“That place is a melting pot of climates if I remember right. They have a desert, tundra, savannah, and plains all on one continent. There’s even a few active volcanoes in the largest of their six mountain ranges.” Nekone informed them.

“Tuskur has one of those, but it’s been inactive for who knows how long.” Nioh commented.

Soon it was time to turn in and Nioh attempted to dream. He tossed and turned as bloody scenes of battle littered his dreamscape. A shadowy silhouette of Rie screaming in agony made him jump awake falling from his hammock onto the floor. It was still dark out and only the crashing of the waves on the boat prevented silence. 

_ Just a nightmare… I guess I should have expected this, given I’ve never actually fought someone to the death before. I need to get it out of my head before I can sleep again...  _

He went out onto the deck and was shocked to see Hinata, with her helmet off letting her hair down, performing various wrestling attacks on a dummy bag. She looked to have worked up quite a sweat seeming to be sparkling in the moonlight. After a bit of gawking at her graceful movements Nioh snapped out of it and approached her.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Hinata asked him.

“Had a nightmare, if I’m honest. I’m guessing you wanted to air out your helmet?” Nioh replied with a smile.

“I’ll take any moment to get that helmet off I can get. I have no clue how long this war is going to be, so I might be keeping up the facade for a long time.” Hinata smiled warmly.

“I’m guessing it’d cause problems if you came out with it.” Nioh chuckled.

“I’m certain I’d be punished in some way for being dishonest, regardless if mother knows or not.” Hinata nodded sitting on the bag.

“So what made you take it up? Wrestling, I mean.” Nioh asked her.

“Well, I was hooked the first time I attended a showing. The roar of the crowd, the energy flowing through the arena, waiting with ravenous eyes for the winner… but I didn’t actually participate until Renge and Hachiko had a very bad fight. They tried to make me choose sides when I’d tried everything to diffuse the situation, and I choked… I ran away from the situation. I was so upset and frustrated… the girl at the front offered to show me the ropes so I could release my anger in a healthy way, and I was desperate to feel better so I accepted. I had my first match that night, and it was then that I discovered a whole new side to myself. The roar of the crowd sounds totally different when you’re the one in the ring being cheered. The thrill of grappling with a tough opponent, digging deep within when you think you can’t keep fighting, and finding the strength to come back and win kept me coming back. I was a regular before I knew it. The fans loved seeing their Imperial Princess participating with the common people as equals.” Hinata recalled for him.

“So, if you didn’t have your duties as princess would you go full-time? Make a career out of it?” Nioh asked her.

“I’ve considered it many times, you know? Just forsaking my name and dedicating my time to the ring. At the same time, I’m much stronger than normal people by blood alone. If I don’t use that strength to help this kingdom then I’m basically ignoring those people I want to entertain. So when mother increased the number of Pillar General positions I donned my mask and earned the position under the name ‘Shadow’. The rest is history.” Hinata answered with a chuckling smile.

“I get the feeling it’s not exactly hidden, you know? If people looked close they could likely figure it out.” Nioh told her.

“Like an unspoken truth? They all know, but are letting me take my time coming out with it?” Hinata questioned him.

“Once I tried to keep a wild animal as a pet, and they let me suffer trying to domesticate it until I couldn’t deny it anymore. People close to you are like that sometimes.” Nioh told her.

“I think I’ll keep it secret until the war is over, at the earliest. The jig would be up if you decided to marry me anyway, right?” Hinata giggled.

“Just saying, I’ve never seen Princess Hinata and Pillar General Shadow in the same room.” Nioh winked.

“You know, I’m hoping that we can find a peaceful resolution with Linvaria. If we did we wouldn’t have to kill anyone, but until then we have no choice.” Hinata told him.

“Trying to make me feel better?” Nioh smiled weakly.

“I noticed you avoided any talk of fighting, and absolutely refused to look at the corpses of the fallen soldiers. Was I any help?” Hinata smiled.

“Well… a little. Rie’s injuries are proof that I can’t avoid fighting because I’m scared. Everyone’s going to depend on me if we run into their other Kurokuruka users.” Nioh nodded.

“Kurokuruka?” Hinata questioned tilting her head.

“It’s kind of tedious to just keep saying Black Mask, right? So I thought I’d give it an actual name.” Nioh smiled bashfully while rubbing the back of his head.

“I think it’s a nice name.” Hinata smiled.

Meanwhile, on the boat to the left… Anju and Munechika were watching the two with binoculars. Anju had a motherly smile on her face and Munechika was biting her lip in anticipation. Tapping her foot behind them was Kuon, with Haku nearby enjoying a drink in the moonlight.

“Really, eavesdropping on them?” Kuon huffed.

“Hinata might lose her first kiss with a man. There’s no way I’m missing that.” Anju snickered.

“They do say that love blossoms on the battlefield.” Munechika told her.

“Give them some privacy, both of you.” Kuon growled before confiscating their peeping tools.

“I’m certain they were going to have a romantic moment…” Munechika pouted.

“In good time. I know that Nioh will behave himself.” Anju nodded confidently.

“We believe the young lord will not touch her unless she moves first.” Uruuru told her.

“He lived his life under the impression women will punish him if he tries anything the least bit romantic.” Saraana added.

“I have Mion to thank for that…” Kuon sighed.

“The future is going to be rough on him. He doesn’t have full control of that transformation yet and he will be considered a  _ major _ threat.” Haku observed while gazing at the moon.


End file.
